Simultaneously
by IBitThePiranha
Summary: Can Luke and Reid really keep up this I-am-not-attracted-to-him charade? This was originally going to be a one-shot, but you never know, I might add to it eventually...


It was a normal 3am yoga session for Dr Reid Oliver one Saturday night. He smiled inwardly, feeling all the stress from another hectic day at the hospital leave his body as he held each pose. With his eyes gently closed he could imagine his spine straightening, elongated. He moved to the tree stand with grace, inhaling deeply before exhaling slowly out:

"Aummmmmmmmm..."

He was at peace, his mind clear of any thoughts.

"Aummmmmmmmm..."

There was nothing to cause negativity or distraction in his life. Nothing.

"Aummmmmmmmm..."

Except for that brat, Luke Snyder.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck's sake!"

He gave up, instead raiding the fridge for the multiple different varieties of lunchmeats that Katie would buy especially for him. Within less than thirty seconds the kitchen island was filled with perhaps all the edible products available in the apartment. Pepperoni, salami, ham, turkey, beef jerky, cheese, mustard, ketchup. He was even contemplating melting that chocolate bar he spied and putting that on a sandwich with maybe some chilli dip and salt and vinegar crisps. It sounded disgusting; it therefore appealed to him.

Three sandwiches later Reid was found sat on the couch, apparently giving the carpet daggers. Katie couldn't contain the huge grin that spread on her face when she saw the sorry state he was in.

"Why don't you just tell him how you feel?" she asked, already knowing the response.

"I told you, Katie, I do not have a thing for your ex adopted cousin slash nephew or whatever the hell he is to you. As far as I'm concerned Luke should just wait on Noah, then when I fix Noah's eyesight with my brilliance they can walk hand in hand out into the sunset and live happily ever after."

"Alright... Alright..."

"I'm not good enough for him."

Katie spun around to look at him. He looked so vulnerable at that moment, hugging a cushion close to his chest, his bottom lip threatening to quiver.

Instead he pressed his lips together firmly as he stared down a spot on the floor.

"Why would you think that?" Katie gasped. "Reid, although you can be a total jerk at times and you don't seem capable of having a civil conversation with anyone unless they're under general anaesthetic...not to mention the first thing on your mind if it isn't to do with your excellence is most likely to be food..."

"Is this you trying to reassure me?" Reid asked, narrowing his eyes at his roommate. "Because it's not really helping."

"...But beneath all that, you're a good guy." Katie studied him for a few moments before sitting next to him on the couch and taking one of his hand in her own. "You just need to let someone special find you...and believe me when I say that Luke is special." They looked one another in the eyes intently until Katie gave his hands a squeeze before getting up. "So are you going back to bed or do you want me to make you a sandwich?" she asked, having a look in the fridge.

"Do you suddenly think you're Master Chief or something? No, don't worry, leave that to me." Reid got up and steered Katie gently out of his way. He found himself hesitating as his eyes roved over the contents of the fridge and instead he shut the door and walked over to retrieve his jacket. "On second thoughts, maybe you're right. Maybe Luke Snyder is someone...special."

Katie smiled as she watched the door close behind the doctor. "You deserve it, Reid," she whispered before going to check on Jacob.

Luke was tired of caring, but he did. The jealousy that had been bubbling in his gut after seeing Noah and Richard laughing in Al's was still simmering there, and he couldn't stop his mind from wandering to that day, watching as Richard put his hand on Noah's shoulder, leaning in slightly as he said something else that caused a laugh to erupt from his ex. He still loved Noah, and for him to be so...nonchalant about Luke's feelings whenever they were together now, quite frankly it hurt. A lot.

And then something - no, someone - else would come to mind and he would suddenly feel sick with guilt and longing at the same time. He wanted to be touched again - loved again. He wasn't going to get that from Noah anytime soon, and maybe he didn't want it anymore. Maybe he'd finally had enough. Maybe he was ready to try and move on. So why did he still care so much?

His thoughts were interrupted by a certain doctor walking towards him. Dr Oliver was a mystery to him on the outside as well as the inside. Although his hair looked positively auburn today, some days it could look brown and others it could look a dirty blond like his own locks. And his eyes - what colour were his eyes? He'd decide they were brown only for them to appear blue or grey or green the next time he saw him. This was confusing enough without the fact that the snarky bastard made his pulse race, his blood boil, his heart skip a beat and his hands want to strangle him all at the same time.

"Good morrow," he greeted. "How are the pockets feeling today? Nourished with the familiar tinkle of cash? Good. You can take me out to dinner."

"What?" Luke was able to stammer out in surprise before his mouth was crashed against Reid's.

Pfft. As if!

That's what Reid had wanted to happen but, of course, it didn't. Instead his words were, "Mr Snyder, as far as I know there is no board meeting on today, nor do I have an appointment with your boyfriend. So, pray tell, what is your reason to be stalking the hospital corridors like some sulky brat? Oh wait."

Luke narrowed his eyes at the doctor. Why him? "Actually I wanted to see you, Doctor Oliver." He spoke dryly, cursing his heart inwardly for the slight flutter it expended.

"Oh golly," was all that Doctor Oliver said before burying his nose in the file chart of some patient or another.

"In private if possible."

Reid froze at that. Why did this not sound as fun as he wanted it to? Usually the idea of being alone with Luke appealed to him. "If this is to do with Mr Judd, save it. I told you what happened-"

"This isn't about Mr Judd."

"I thought we were happy with the plans for the new wing."

"It's not to do with the neurology wing either."

Reid frowned. "If this is personal-"

"Actually," Luke interrupted, "it is personal." He made a point of stepping closer to the doctor, invading his space. "Very personal," Luke added with emphasis. Reid swallowed thickly as Luke's distincive scent tickled his nostrils. The look in those brown eyes was dark and mysterious - almost menacing. A pink tongue darted out to drag itself over the already moist pink lips, and the lips remained slightly parted long after the tongue had vanished. Reid could feel his cold mask slipping, and quickly signalled for Luke to follow him to his office, buying himself a few seconds to pull himself together.

"So," Reid spoke as the door slid shut, "what personal matter is it that you wish to discuss with me of all people? Has a scandal unfolded that Noah is, in fact, your half brother as the result of a secret affair? Because I can assure you, that won't affect his eyesight in the slightest." Gosh, even he disliked himself sometimes.

The look on Luke's face started as one of exasperation before going through the notion of confusion, shock and rage, which Reid would've found funny if not for the look he was receiving now.

"You know what?" Luke hissed. "Forget it. It doesn't matter." He tried to make his way towards the door but Reid was quick to grab his arm as he passed him.

"Luke - wait." The use of his first name caused him to stop, not the hand that held his forearm gently. He turned to stare into mysterious eyes that seemed to penetrate their way into his soul. His breath hitched as he suddenly became aware of the proximity of their bodies, the heat radiating off them. His eyes wandered over the doctor before finally resting on the parting lips before him. He couldn't help but lick his lips in response to them.

That tongue movement had sent Reid over the edge of self control, and he suddenly found his lips upon Luke's firmly. It didn't take long for Luke's lips to be moving against his in earnest, one hand raising to wrap around the back of Reid's neck and the other burying itself in hair. He heard a small moan escape his throat, and he felt the doctor's hands firmer on his back, pulling him closer. Their chests were touching, hands in hair, on cheeks, on hips. Luke's back was against the wall, his mind filled with heated desire as lips moved to his neck, teeth grazing his racing pulse. Lips, teeth, tongue - they travelled down his neck to his collar bone, lower, lower-

"Doctor Oliver?"

They were both brought out of their individual trances. The nurse studied them with a confused look on her face as she peeped around the door at the two men simply standing looking at each other, the doctor holding the other's arm.

Suddenly the arm was dropped and the usual stern glare was thrown upon her.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Noah Mayer is here for his appointment, Doctor Oliver."

"Okay, I'll get him now," he dismissed her before following her out of his office without a second glance at Luke. Luke stood in the room alone for a long moment before exiting the hospital, making sure not to come across Noah on his way. The cold air hit his lungs and he gratefully took huge gulps of it.

What was that? He shook his head, walking over to his car in pursuit of his office at the Foundation. It was nothing. It had to be nothing.

Reid was in a hurry to finish his appointment with Noah so that he could go up onto the hospital's roof for some fresh air. He felt as thoug his head was spinning so he sat down, resting against the wall.

What was that? He couldn't be sure but Luke seemed to have been having similar thoughts and feelings to him in the office. He touched his lips and breathed him deeply; it had felt so real. He stayed like that for a moment before shaking his head and getting up.

No, it was nothing.


End file.
